The Gate's Gift
by YusukeUrameshiVegeta
Summary: A once sealed young man now holds the fate of Earth and the war with the Gou'ald in his hands.  Will his hate of the Tok'ra make him side with the Gou'ald?  A SamOC paring inside.  Other minor pairings inside also.
1. The Address and The Truth

Note: I don't own anything but the young man, Hiro. Everything else is owned by there respectful owners.

Chapter One: The Address and The Truth

Suddenly the red warning lights and alarms sounded as the familiar "Off-World Activation" warning could be heard over the base PA system. Colonel Jack O'Neill was currently heading to the elevators in order to go get some lunch. As he heard the base systems goes off he muttered to himself. "Whatever the Tok'ra gave us the Gou'ald want pretty badly" He then remembered this was the 15th time in less then the last 48 hours that the Gou'ald had attempted to break through the Stargate using everything within there power.

Right as Jack was about to board the elevator the base PA system activated again as General Hammond's voice could be heard requesting SG-1 to come to the briefing room immediately. Jack just sighed as he cussed under his breath about today just not cutting him any breaks as he turns around and heads for the briefing room. He slowly walks up a set of steps and looks as all the other members of his team are seated and seem to be studying the current report that was laid out on the table.

Jack slowly took a seat as he looked over the rest of his team before looking at the General. "Sir, you did want to see us right?" General Hammond just nodded then spoke. "Yes Jack I did. It seems Doctor Jackson has finished translating the tablets the Tok'ra brought us and has made it clear that this was very important for us to know." Jack slowly looked over to Daniel who just sighed as he spoke.

"The Tok'ra left three tablets that were written in a very old dialect for us to decode. It seems the tablets containing Intel and a gate address." Daniel said as he eyes Jack waiting for the smartass questions that where coming, he didn't have long to wait. "What did they give us this time? The location of the System Lord's bathtubs or maybe there toilets? I got an even better one…" Jack said with a smug look on his face.

Daniel just sighed again as General Hammond told him to keep giving his report, ignoring Jack's non-existent love of the Tok'ra and Tau'ri alliance. "The tablets tell a tale of a single person or thing that destroyed each of the System Lords one at a time. But in the end they or it was rallied against and sealed away in a chamber to protect the Gou'ald since they couldn't destroy it. But the most interesting fact is that the tablet hints he showed the Gou'ald how to access more advance technology. The reason the System Lords banded together to seal him is that he went on a rampage to destroy them after witnessing the horrors they were causing."

Jack smirked at this remark and then spoke up. "So they were getting there snake asses kicked? I say we free it and let it finish the job." Daniel shook his head. "That might not be so wise, from the tablet I also found two references to two more races that helped seal him inside. But I don't know what these terms mean. Hopefully I can learn more, but it would be to visit the gate address. We could learn a lot more from there and it's possible it could have one of those big honking' space guns Jack always wants."

Daniel looked at everyone who had a smile on there face at his joke as he sat down, watching them all as Teal'c spoke up. "I once heard a legend about such a beast. It was at a meeting of the System Lords. One of them had strayed to close to the planet in question and the other System Lords stepped in and destroyed that one. They didn't want anyone to go to the planet or even get near it. That's the first time I have seen fear in the eyes of all the System Lords. It was true fear and worry."

Jack looks slowly at General Hammond and then speaks. "Sir, if the Gou'ald are scared of whatever it is, then it might be a good way to keep them from attacking us. I mean if they knew we had that, they would stop coming after us. We could then gather more technology and allies, to free everyone from the Gou'ald." General Hammond just looked at Jack and nodded slowly. "Ok, SG-1 you have permission for a standard recon mission, if the MALP shows it being ok. Do not do anything to anger or awaken whatever might exist on that planet if you go."

30 minutes later SG-1 stood in front of the gate fully armed and ready to go. Suddenly the gate opened up as the MALP slowly went through and arrived at it's destination a few seconds later as it checked everything out. As the SGC personal checked out the MALP readings they nodded to General Hammond as he turned on the mic and spoke. "SG-1 you have a go for a standard recon mission." They just nodded and slowly walk up the ramp and through the gate that took them to the planet they labeled as PXJ-384.

Daniel just slowly walked ahead spotting a temple in the distance. The rest of the group watched the area around them, surprised at how quiet and peaceful the area around the temple is. They slowly got closer to the temple as they could see a device in the middle, but as they got closer a force field stopped them. Jack looked around, and then looked at Sam. "Carter, can you disable whatever this is?"

She pulled out her laptop and began to work on it as found its power source. She began trying to disable the power source as suddenly a small force field went around the power source shocking her and causing her to be thrown back a bit into the temple wall. Suddenly Jack and Daniel were at her side asking her if she was ok, as she just nodded slowly. "Now what do we do?" Jack asked as he looked at her.

Sam slowly stood up and then spoke. "Sir, I am not sure how to disable this force…" She was stopped mid sentence as she had a flashback of a time she didn't realize. She looked around and saw the temple in the distance and a green hair man next to her as he spoke quickly. "We must hurry and get you to the temple. You will be safe there, I will end the System Lords once and for all." They arrived at the temple as he pushed on sections of wall that suddenly disabled the force field as he entered with her.

Daniel and Jack looked at Sam with worry as she didn't seem to be with them anymore as Daniel spoke. "Sam are you ok? Sam?" He touched her shoulder which snapped her out of the flashback as she looked at them. "I think I can shut off this force field sir." She said quietly as she walked back to the front that had writing on it, looking it over carefully. "This one…" She touches one stone that seems to light up. "Then this one." She touches another that lights up. "And finally this one, "She says as she touches a third stone as the sound of things shutting down could be heard. Daniel then reached out and saw that the force field was down as they made there way over to the device in the middle of the room.

Daniel slowly read the writing on the coffin. "Let those who would destroy the evil unseal the weapon of good and justice." Jack looked at Daniel before speaking. "Why does that sound too good to be true. I get the feeling what's inside is not a big honkin' space gun." Daniel just looked at Jack before speaking. "We need whatever we can to fight Anubis and the other System Lords. I believe we either take it back to the SGC with us or we open it here."

Suddenly running is heard coming towards the temple as SG-1 goes on alert having there weapons drawn and read to use as suddenly Jacob steps out. Jack lowers his weapon before speaking. "You almost got yourself shot!" He says loudly. Jacob quickly speaks, "The System Lords are coming to destroy this planet, we have to take him and go! They will be here soon." Jack shakes his head and then speaks. "Are you out of your mind?!?! We have no idea what exactly is inside without opening it up. As far as we know it could be a freaking bomb."

Daniel looked at them both and then speaks. "I don't believe so Jack. Look at this." He points to writing on the side, one part that is in Ancient. Jack steps back and looks around. "There isn't one of those head-sucking machines around here is there? I mean that would be very bad. I don't feel like having my brain fried again." Daniel shook his head softly, and then spoke. "I don't believe so, but what are we going to do about him? This device looks heavy are we going to carry it back to the SGC?" Jack thought for a minute and then looked at Jacob. "Are you sure about the story? That what is inside a weapon?"

Jacob quickly nodded not wanting to explain the entire story yet. He bowed his head and then looked up as Selmak spoke. "It's very important we take him to the SGC. He's the best bet we have to destroy the Gou'ald one and for all." Suddenly death gliders could be heard as Jack quickly ordered Sam to go dial the gate and everyone else to grab the long device and carry it to the gate. Sam quickly dialed the gate as she pushed in the last symbol as the gate opened up as she then pushes SG-1's code on the GDO as she heads towards the event horizon and waits for the rest of SG-1 and her father.

As SG-1 gets close to the gate the death gliders began firing, just barely missing them. They quickly hurry into the active gate as jack orders the Iris close once they are all through. He then looks at the guards. "General I recommend we put this under heavy guard, we have no idea how to open it or what exactly is inside. We didn't want to leave it to be destroyed." General Hammond orders and issues the orders as he then speaks. "Debrief in one hour." He then walks off as SG-1 turns there weapons over to the SF's and then head towards the infirmary for there post mission checkups. No one happened to notice the dim lights under the device began to activate and turn on.

After having there post mission checkups, SG-1 headed to the briefing room, then took a seat as Jacob and General Hammond did also. General Hammond then speaks, "Did you all find anything at all?" Daniel quickly speaks. "We do know that the device has Ancient writing on it, so we can assume that it's either an Ancient device or a Gou'ald device engineered by looking over a similar Ancient device. With time I believe I will be able to read the symbols on the device and find out its true purpose."

Jacob sighs and speaks. "No need Daniel. Selmak has informed me what's inside. It seems that inside the device is…" He's cut off as the alarms come off and General Hammond is called to Storage Area One. He quickly gets up and makes his way towards it followed by SG-1 and Jacob. They soon arrive outside the area as the device is now fully turned on as it slowly opens and a hand is put on the edge. The SF's quickly point there weapons towards the device as the young man fully sits up and looks around slowly.

He turns slightly and looks at everyone, and then he slowly checks himself. Jack looks at the man and then speaks to the others. "Any ideas?" Jacob shakes his head no and speaks quietly. "Do not let him know there are Tok'ra here." Everyone looks at him for a second, then back to the young man, who gets up slowly and gets out of the device as he eyes the weapons around them. His eyes slowly scan the room and stops on Samantha as he looks deep into her eyes for a second.

He then keeps looking and spots Teal'c, but makes no hostile actions. "Apophis sect. Who is the god of this world?" Teal'c looks at him and then speaks. "No Gou'ald rules here, they are false gods. Apophis is a very dead false god." The young man nods and then locks eyes with Jacob and growls. "Tok'ra! How dare you show your face to me after all these years!" Jack quickly speaks up. "I wouldn't try anything, all these guys have weapons and will not hesitate to shoot you. I understand you don't like the Gou'ald or the Tok'ra, I don't either."

Daniel then quickly speaks. "Maybe there is a chance we could be allies and friends. Share technology and history. You are safe here on Earth." The young man looks a bit shocked. "Earth? Home of the Tau'ri? Isn't this Ra's world, because last time I was here Ra ran this place and he isn't the kind to just give up this planet easily." Jack smiled at that and spoke, "Well it seems Ra got his ass kicked off this planet because of a rebellion and then we kind of nuked him into nothing a few years back. So in short news, Ra is dead and that's the end of him."

"I see, what about th..." The young man starts to say, before he starts to fall forward as he's suddenly caught by Teal'c as he passes out cold. Daniel quickly looks to Jacob, before speaking. "What did he mean by being pissed at the Tok'ra?" Jacob moves into the hall out of the way of the medical teams as he speaks to Daniel. "There is a long story you must know. Can we all meet in the briefing room in 20 minutes?" Jacob watches as Hammond nods and then he walks off as the medical team takes the young man to the infirmary.

As Jacob walked he slowly thought how he was going to explain this. He spoke quietly to Selmak. "What do we tell them?" Selmak was quiet for a second, and then spoke. "The truth." Jacob shook his head. "Are you sure they can handle the truth?" Selmak spoke back. "It's it SG-1 or your daughter you are more concerned about learning the truth. I admit the way the Tok'ra went about imprisoning him with Jolinar as the agent was made poorly." Jacob walked up the stairs towards the briefing room as he spoke again. "Which part? Making her betray someone she loved or the fact that she's dead and the Tok'ra have to explain that to him."

Selmak sighed slightly in Jacob's mind, before speaking. "We didn't have any other choice, he wasn't caring who was Gou'ald and who was Tok'ra. He was going to wipe us all out." Jacob knew that Selmak was right, but there was something that was bugging him. "He can sense you. Why didn't he sense Jolinar inside her host?" Selmak thought for a minute before answering. "We never truly knew why. We thought maybe he felt it and ignored it or didn't want us to know he was on to us." Jacob speaks again. "Or maybe he was offering the Tok'ra the chance to show that they were different and as time went on he fell in love."

Selmak agrees and speaks again. "That is true and we didn't expect her to fall in love with him. She was a new Tok'ra, only about 19 Earth years old. She was so naïve and innocent to the ways of the universe even when she had the memories of the Gou'ald. She thought with time they could be gotten away from there ways. Betraying him was the hardest thing she ever had to do. I was there. After she sealed him, she wanted to kill herself, but didn't want to harm the host. It took the Tok'ra awhile to tell her that everything would be ok, that we would free him one day."

Jacob sighed again as he spoke. "I guess that she fought for that reason, so that day she could explain to him why she did it and ask his forgiveness?" Selmak just speaks softly. "Yes, we caught her many times standing outside the force field just looking inside at the device. She was so sad and many times she was in tears. She had activated two of the stones but could never do the third. She knew what would happen, she wanted to tell him so much how sorry she was. But with time she became more harden with the ways of the Gou'ald and slowly closed herself off to even thinking about him."

Jacob just nodded as he looked up, spying everyone looking at him. "Sorry, was just having a chat with Selmak. We were discussing some things." He watches as everyone takes a seat as he looks at them all slowly before speaking. "Daniel you said that you translated most of the tablet, but you didn't know what the one word Knei'wo meant." Daniel nods slowly and looks at him. "That's correct, I couldn't figure out what the word is, but it seems to be on the device." Jacob looked at them and bowed his head as he suddenly looked back up Selmak now speaking.

"I'm sorry, but Jacob is having a problem trying to understand why what was done and how to put it into words. Knei'wo means with all my heart I will never forget you. It's Tok'ra." Selmak looked at the dropped jaws and sighed slowly. "Yes the Tok'ra helped imprison him into that device. But it wasn't easy. It took us years to get a Tok'ra close to him." Daniel looked at Jacob and spoke. "You mean Jolinar don't you?" Selmak nodded slowly and spoke again. "But our plan backfired. She was only supposed to get him to care for her."

Sam speaks for the first time. "But she fell in love with him as he did her. That's why I knew how to disable the barrier." Selmak again agrees. "It's true. She didn't want to trap him. She fell in love with how nice and gentle he was. He helped anyone, he just couldn't turn a blind eye to the Gou'ald doing what they were any more. He planned to wipe them all out. But he would have killed the hosts." Selmak sighs and keeps talking. "We hated that fact he wouldn't listen, so we had to do something. The Tok'ra are very sorry it happened this way. The world he's coming into is very different."

Daniel looked at Selmak and spoke. "Is he going to be able to handle it?" Selmak sadly shook his head. "I don't know he has all the information of the Ancients stored in his mind. It's locked in there until it's needed. When it will be needed we aren't sure, the only thing we know is this. We have to talk to him and get him to understand our side and if possible get him to join us. If he joins us then the ally we gain against the Gou'ald would be very powerful." Jack just looked at him before speaking. "What's the we stuff? I believe the SGC has a powerful being and I think the SGC should get rights to him." Sam looked at Jack with almost a horrified look on her face. "Sir! He's not a piece of technology we can barter off…"

Daniel nods in agreement. "Jack, Sam is right. That young man in there is a person, a person of great power sure, but still a person. Maybe if we talk to him he might be willing to join us. Maybe I should go talk to him." Daniel looks at the General for permission who then nods as Daniel gets up and leaves the room. Selmak starts back speaking. "It also might be wise for Major Carter to speak with him. He might be able to sense she once housed Jolinar and maybe that might open him up." General Hammond looked at Major Carter for a second before speaking. "Major I won't order you to do this."


	2. The Awaking Visitor

Chapter Two: The Awaking Visitor

Jacob just looked at the remaining members of SG-1 and to General Hammond, as he spoke again, Selmak still talking. "General with your permission, I must inform the rest of the Tok'ra High Council that he is safe here on Earth. They are going to wait to know the shape he's in and if he's willing to help us." The General just nodded as Jacob nodded and the walked down the stairs towards the dialing room.

Jack just looked at General Hammond once Jacob left and spoke. "With all due respect sir, why are we letting the Tok'ra know anything? I mean they hardly share information with us and for once we have something that could finish off the Gou'ald and we are possible agreeing to share with the Tok'ra. I'm sorry sir, this stinks. It stinks to high hell."

Teal'c just looked at Jack for a minute before speaking. "Is it not in the best interest of the treaty that we allow the Tok'ra to know we have him. And allow them to share the knowledge he will give us?" Jack just sighed and shook his head. "I believe they should have lost all rights to that when they locked him up and away in that device for 2,000 years. I mean we wouldn't even be dealing with the Gou'ald if the Tok'ra hadn't decided to help to lock the guy away. Maybe we should allow him to finish the job."

Hammond just looked at Jack and spoke. "And then what if he wants to come after us? I mean we did bring him back here and allowed him to awaken. Do you know what type of threat he is to not only this base, but this planet as a whole? He's too dangerous to just allow him to run around doing what he wants. We need to make sure he's not going to cause any problems. I don't need to tell you how good of an ally he would be…"

----------------------------------------------------

Daniel walked into the isolation room where the young man was already awoken and sitting up in the bed, looking around at all the guards. Daniel then spoke. "My name is Doctor Daniel Jackson. I was hoping we could talk about your people and history, maybe getting to know each other and becoming friends?" Daniel watched as the young man just looked at him, but said nothing. Daniel knew that this was going to be a long day.

Samantha entered the viewing room in order to watch was going on. She was a bit unnerved when the young man looked up towards her and locked eyes with her for a minute, before then turning back to Daniel and speaking. "Who have you destroyed and who remains?" Daniel looked at him and spoke. "Ra, Apophis, Hathor are just three of the Gou'ald we have taken out. But I am sure we have helped more then that fall." The young man just nods and speaks. "Is that why a First Prime is with you all?"

Daniel looks at him still and speaks. "Teal'c betray Apophis and joined us to help bring an end to the Gou'ald. We have gotten far in this past five years. We plan to keep fighting them, one day we will defeat the Gou'ald once and for all. We just need more time to get more allies and technology to help us. We were hoping you might speak to us and tell us anything you might know that can help." The young man just looks back towards the window, then to Daniel. "I will tell you my history, but I will only speak of the secrets to her. After I have spoken with her of course."

Daniel looks up to the window and then back to him. "I don't see why that can't be done. Do you want to start now or rest more?" He just shrugs and then speaks. "I can start now. My name is Hiro Sertye. As you can most likely tell since you have a sample of my blood, is that it's unique. I was created by the Ancients to house there knowledge. But my blood makes sure that I can't be taken as a host. As far as my history is concerned, I am no longer a ruler of my own empire. I am sure the Gou'ald finished it off as soon as I was locked away."

He sighs for a minute and starts speaking again. "I knew she was a Tok'ra spy. I sensed it the first day she stepped onto my world. But I couldn't look away nor have her banished. So I kept a close eye on her. I wanted to see if the Tok'ra were like they said they where. And they were, but the problem was telling Gou'ald and Tok'ra apart. I was working on something that would do that, but then the System Lords attacked. I managed to repel that attack and we lived in peace for a couple of years."

He looks up towards the window and speaks. "They started to take out my Empire piece by piece and they where long gone each time I arrived. Then one day they trapped me on Nage, the temple was one I had built to keep her safe in case of the attacks. We went into the temple after I showed her how to disable the force field. I was showing her the device and telling her about it when…" He stops for a second and rubs his temples.

"She stuck me with this pin on this ring. I looked up at her, I could tell she was about to go into tears as I started to fade out due to the drug. She was then at my side crying, and I could sense both of there emotions at once. The host was furious that the she did this. But she was crying too. Before I passed out I saw another Tok'ra come up and tell her everything would be ok, that she could explain everything to me when I was awoken. I was put inside and the device sealed from the outside. The last thing I remember was her face looking down at me."

Daniel just looked at Hiro and was in shock. He has gone through so much but didn't seem to harbor lasting hate towards the Tok'ra, but he needed to be sure. "Do you hate the Tok'ra?" Hiro just looked at him and shook his head no slowly, before speaking. "They did what they believed to be right. As much as I wish to be angry and hate them I can't be. Because I would be betraying her. Where is she, I couldn't sense her when I arrived."

Daniel winced a bit as he knew the answer to this question would set him off. As he looked to speak, Hiro shook his head and then spoke. "Never mind, I can tell by the look in your eyes she died. I figured as much…" He looks up towards the air, and then gets almost a look of pure hate on his face before he relaxes and then looks at Daniel. "I need to rest for about ten minutes before I tell your friend about some of the technology." He leans back into the bed, shutting his eyes as Daniel just nods and slowly walks out of the room and up to the observation area.

He then sits next to Sam as he speaks. "What do you think? Quite a story." Sam just smiles and then speaks. "Yes it is. Very interesting, I image having something the Ancients knowledge lives in is very good for Earth." Daniel just shakes his head. "Sam how are you holding up?" He asks her after taking a good look at her face. She speaks softly. "I can feel what she felt for him in a way. She didn't want to abandon him, but had little choice. She forced herself to forget about him like she wasn't worthy of him. That's why after a couple of hundred years she choose to get a new mate."

Daniel just nodded slowly as he looked at Sam slowly. He could tell she was trying to hide behind the soldier aspect but she was failing. "You know you don't have to go talk to him if you want." Daniel said softly. Sam nodded slowly. "I know but he is willing to give us technology that could help fight the Gou'ald and he's only willing to give it to me. I just need a minute to gather myself." She says as she gets up and leaves the room, heading towards the door of the isolation room, as she stops right outside of it, almost unsure if she should enter it.

Hiro laid back on the bed as he could sense her outside the door. He just slowly thought and wondered what else has changed. He watched her enter the room slowly and sit in the chair a bit away from him as he then looked at the ceiling almost as if he was angry at it then he looked back to her. "I will answer what I can about the technology." He says softly. Sam just looks at him for a minute before speaking. "What can you tell me about the shielding systems?"

He sighs a bit. "Can you get me some drawing units and paper? Or me to them. I am well enough to move." He slowly puts his legs over the side of the bed and stands up as suddenly he looks at the guards almost drawing there weapons on him. "I'm unarmed, what could I possibility do?" Sam orders the SFs to lower there weapons and escort him to her lab. Hiro just complies by following the SFs as he eyes every turn carefully, mapping out the place in his mind.

Hiro just looks around when they enter a lab, as Sam points out a work bench to him and he sits on it, picking up a piece of technology. "A Gou'ald ribbon device. One of the many technologies they perverted and twisted…" He sighs as he puts it down and Sam hands him drawing paper and pencils. He then picks up a couple of drawing tools and gets starting drawing something. Sam watches him in order to try to make any sense of it, but is unable too.

Time quickly passes as he keeps drawing away, drawing yet another object and then putting very technical equations to the sides of the paper. After about another 30 minutes he puts the pencil down and looks at her. "These are personal shield devices, not as big as a Gou'ald personal shield, but it can fit into those suits you wear and be activated with ease." Sam just looked over the drawings slowly. "How can you do that without the element in your blood?" She asked slowly.

"I designed these without the requirement to have naquadah in your bloodstream. Ancient technology didn't require it, but the Gou'ald corrupted it in order to make sure only they could use it. This should help you in your battles." He says nothing else as he closes his eyes for a second and calms himself, trying to keep the power inside of him under control. He opens his eyes a few seconds later and eyes Sam slowly. "Why did you all free me? Not that I'm not glad, but I have nothing anymore. Did you guys just want technology you couldn't get your hands on other wise?"

Sam sits across from him, looking up from the drawings. "We are explorers, but we still are trying to find a way to free the galaxy from the Gou'ald control. They enslave billions and kill billions more." She said while looking at him as he just nodded slowly, before speaking softly. "I tried to stop them, but as you can see that didn't work out so well. In the end I couldn't protect anyone or anything. Maybe you can actually be successful were I have failed. If giving you some of the knowledge I have makes that happen, then so be it."

Hiro just got up slowly after that looking at everything in the room as he thought slowly, closing his eyes, and quietly mapping out the rest of the base and the location of the Stargate. He looks back to her. "I wish to return to my home. There are things at my home that I need. Things that your current level of technology can't make or come close too. If your leaders won't let me return alone, you can come with me. As can your friends, I don't care but I must return home soon."

He walks a couple of steps towards her before falling to a knee as he breathes heavily. He just looks up at her before speaking. "I must return soon, I can't contain it much longer." Sam looks at him wondering what he is talking about as she goes to ask him, but he cuts her off. "My powers. The power the Ancients once held in their bodies. I have those same powers and more. But my body is too out of whack to hold them in balance without an item from my planet. Quickly go plead my case to your leaders..."

He sat down and leaned against the wall as Sam stands up and tells the SFs to watch him. She then leaves to go tell General Hammond and her father about the latest news. After she leaves he looks up at the ceiling and growls a bit towards it as he mumbles. "Always toeing the line with you guys…" He says nothing else while he waits, remaining calm and attempting to keep his power under control. He just watched and listened to everything going on inside the base as he stretched out his senses and locked them onto the young woman who was just in here with him.

He is unable to hear what is being said but he can tell it's not going in his favor. He just sighs a bit, deciding it was time for a more direct approach. He focused his one of his powers and soon made an avatar of himself appear in the briefing room. He looked around at all the shocked faces. "I thought since she wasn't able to sway you, you might listen to me." He says as he watches the guards surround him. "You don't need those, this is nothing but an avatar." He puts his hand through the table to show he's telling the truth.

"I'm still in that lab, just focusing one of my many powers. That's why I am here. My powers are slowly growing out of my control, if I lose control of them, there is no telling how much damage will be done. If you won't allow me to return to my planet, then maybe your people can get me the items I need to keep my power under control." He says softly. General Hammond just looks at the young man unable to believe what he's seeing as he has a guard confirm the young man is still in Sam's lab.

"You must understand that we have no way to tell that you're telling the truth and not bringing weapons here." Hammond says looking at him. "You don't but she does." Hiro says looking at Samantha. "She has the memories of the Tok'ra that was inside of her, the memories will be able to get what I need." He says while looking right at her. "Sir, he might be right. If his power does get out of control we could be in trouble. In my lab I saw that he was holding on to the power with everything he's got, but it's starting to over take him." Sam says while looking at the General. Hammond looks at Jack. "What do you think Jack? I mean you did authorize him to be brought back, and everyone seems to think of him as the person who can save us from the Gou'ald."

"Well General, I think it's worth a shot then. If he can actually help in the fight against the Gou'ald, it would be wise for us to make sure he's taken care of. I mean he's given you something to prove he has what he says, right Carter?" Jack says while looking at Sam. "Yes Sir, but this shield technology he gave me is complex, but if we could put it into our BDUs, then we could easily be protected from staff weapons and maybe even ribbon devices." She says looking at everyone around the table. He just looked at them all while it seems they are all thinking, as he decides to quickly stop the holdup.

"Listen, I got less then two hours before my power goes out of my control. If they don't leave soon, I will not be able to stop my power and it could hurt a lot of innocent people who have nothing to do with the Gou'ald or the Stargate. I am asking, if need too I will beg. I don't want anyone harmed because I lost control. I have never hurt innocent people and I do not plan to start now." Hiro says eyeing them all as he quickly grabs his head attempting to stay in control as his head is hurting very badly, as suddenly the avatar vanishes and he falls to the ground in the lab.

Suddenly the alarms sound as a medic team is called to Sam's lab. Everyone at the briefing table suddenly stands up as they all look at General Hammond. Hiro struggled to get his powers under control, the fire that had popped up next to him because of his stray powers wasn't helping any. Every time he tried to kill the fire, something willed it back into existence. He didn't know how much longer he could even deal with the fire, his head already throbbing in pain. He quickly makes a small flood on water appear on the floor as it quickly puts out the fire as he passes out, the water disappearing as he does.

The medics quickly put him on the stretcher and got him to the infirmary as the General walked in followed by SG-1 and Jacob asking for a report. Dr. Fraiser just looked at them and explained to them what was going on. "The SFs said he suddenly grabbed his head and screamed out in pain as the area around him busted into flames. According to them, it was almost as if he was trying to fight the fire but everytime it seems he got it out, it came back. Finally he did something and about two feet of water covered the floor, putting it out. His heart rate and pulse is just now starting to clam down. I have no idea what's wrong with him General."

Daniel decided to speak. "Maybe it's just as he said, his powers are getting out of control. We should go back to that planet." Jack shook his head and spoke with a rough tone. "Daniel that planet was under Jaffa attack. I image the Gou'ald hold that planet now and you want us to waltz up to them and ask them to explore it for some item?" While this was going on, something finally clicked inside Sam's mind, as she quickly spoke. "I don't think he meant the planet we found him on sir. He said his home, maybe he meant his homeworld?"

Daniel thought for a second before speaking. "Your right Sam, but we don't have the address of his homeworld. Do you know it Jacob?" Jacob bows his head and slowly lifts it back up as Selmak speaks. "Yes Dr. Jackson the Tok'ra do know of his homeworld. It's forbidden for Gou'ald or Tok'ra to travel to that world. Plus his home is shielded, but I can show you the gate address." He turns and starts to make his way to the control room as the others follow him. He then points out the symbols that make up Hiro's homeworld.

Sam just looks at the symbols and gasps. "How could we not have noticed that before?" She says looking at the others. Jack quickly speaks. "Notice what Carter?" Sam sighed and spoke again. "Sir that address goes to the Gamma site. His homeworld is the Gamma site." Daniel blinks and looks at her. "You mean all the artifacts and objects we brought back from the Gamma site belong to him and one of them could be what he needs?" Sam shook her head no slowly. "I think what we want is still on the Gamma site inside the ruins we haven't fully explored."

Hammond just looks at Samantha and speaks. "Major are you telling me that the Gamma site is that young man's home? That the artifacts and working technology we did found there are his?" Sam just spoke softly. "That's a good possibility sir. I mean we did ignore the Gou'ald sign that warned people to stay away or they would have the wraith of the System Lords brought down on them." Selmak then speaks again. "The System Lords won't go near that planet, the defense systems in space are still active. Which is why the Tok'ra could never get into the base via space or the Stargate, if we try in space we are shot down and if we try by Stargate it sends us to another planet, a failsafe built into the gate I image."

Daniel looks at General Hammond. "Sir, with all due respect, if we don't help that young man, then we lose what could very well be the one thing that could turn the battle against the Gou'ald. Let's not forget he's a living person, we are the ones who took him from safety, it's our job to make sure he stays alive and save. And…" Hammond cuts Daniel off and speaks. "Dr. Jackson you have pleaded your case successfully, you don't have to plead it any further. SG-1 you have a go on a standard retrieval mission. Gear up and be ready to go in ten minutes."

Jacob and Hammond watched them all leave to go get ready for the mission as he looks at Jacob. "Do you think Daniel is right?" Jacob thinks for a second and replies. "George, Daniel did raise a very good point. That young man almost ended the System Lords along time ago. Maybe the Tok'ra were wrong to imprison him. The only thing I am sure of is this. He may be a weapon, but like Daniel said he's also a person. We have to remember to treat him as such. I am more worried about how Area 51 and the NID will react to him." Hammond just shook his head sadly and spoke. "Me too Jacob, me too…"

Ten minutes slowly passed as SG-1 entered the gate room as the familiar voice saying Chevron Seven encoded was heard. SG-1 slowly made there way up the ramp and through the gate, not knowing they were setting into motion a chain of events that would change the SGC and the rest of universe. A chain events that could lead them to either a way to defeat the Gou'ald or a way that leads them to there own defeat…


End file.
